Paparazzi
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: Antonio es un mísero fotógrafo que vive junto con un romántico francés y un alocado alemán, mientras que Lovino es un famosísimo cantante al cual el español idolatra perdidamente. ¿Qué ocurrirá al encontrarse sus separados mundos cuando Antonio consiga sacarle una comprometida foto que podría echar por tierra toda su carrera? Human!AU; Spamano y varios otros pairings implícitos
1. Paparazzi

¡Bueno, aquí me tenéis otra vez con mi nuevo fic! Sé que la temática del fic es un poco rara para este fandom, la verdad es que la razón por la que esto se creó es una auténica parida mental (relacionada con Lady Gaga...) pero os invito a quedaros y al menos a echarle un ojo... ¡A lo mejor resulta que os lleváis una grata sorpresa!

Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

Todo lo que se salga de ese fandom, además del dibujo de la portada, será mío (muajaja)

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**

**EDIT **(16/07)**:** Corregidos errores gramaticales menores. Si encontráis alguno que me haya dejado, decídmelo por MP o review, si sois tan amables~

* * *

Hola tú, seas quien seas. Me presento: soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo y soy un puto pringado.

Venga, vamos, mírame, mírame. Son las jodidas tres de la mañana, estoy en el puto coche desde las once plantado enfrente de una puerta cerrada a cal y canto, en la mano el tercer café que llevo en este largo día (cuarto si contamos el de esta mañana) y con la gabardina y la bufanda puestas porque se me acaba de joder ya definitivamente la calefacción del coche. Si es que nací, crecí y moriré siendo un cafre, lo veía venir desde que mi madre me dijo que me caí de la cuna con dos años. Nada, Antoñico, tú sigue adelante como puedas aunque seguramente ese accidente te dejara subnormal profundo, tú trata de hacerte una vida en el extranjero que puedes.

Con dos cojones, sí señor.

Echando la vista al cielo, me termino lo que queda del café. Creo que me estoy empezando a inmunizar al café, lo he pedido bien cargado y me estoy cayendo de sueño igualmente. Que extrañarme no me extraña, que yo antes de venirme aquí me bebía un café cada mes si eso, porque había quedado con los colegas y por la tarde apetecía, y ahora es que sin un vaso de plástico lleno de ardiente y negro café en las manos no alcanzo a ser persona en las veinticuatro horas que tiene un día, y aun así el efecto nunca me dura mucho. Pero bueno, esa es mi perra vida, después de todo. Si quiero ver un billete delante de mis narices, es lo que toca, quedarse aquí, en las sombras, esperando y esperando y esperando y esperando y, ay, mierda, me ha dado un tirón en la mandíbula al bostezar.

En serio, menuda nochecita llevo… ¡Que pase ya algo y me dejáis volver ya a casa, maldita sea! Pero no, ellos se quedarán dentro hasta inhumanas horas de la madrugada, porque hay alcohol, drogas y putas… Y calefacción, ante todo. Qué envidia, macho, ya me gustaría a mí estar así de calentito. Mañana mismo llevo el coche al taller a que me lo reparen, no pienso volver a salir a trabajar en estas condiciones, es inhumano, que estamos a, espera que lo mire… Nueve grados. ¡Nueve! A lo mejor debería quitármelo todo y salir ahí fuera, pillar un catarro y que me den una baja una semanita. Pero no puedo hacerlo porque entonces me quedaré sin pasta. ¿Espera, es posible pedir una indemnización por hacer trabajar a un empleado en estas condiciones? No, porque el coche es mío y sería mi culpa por ser atareado y pobre. ¡Ay, Señor, cuánto sufrimiento para una sola persona que en el fondo es buena y sólo cumple tus designios!

No sé ni siquiera qué se me pasó por la cabeza cuando decidí irme de casa. Bueno, a ver, miento, saberlo lo sé, lo que no alcanzo a comprender ahora es cómo logré en aquel entonces convencerme a mí mismo para creerme tanta tontería. "Que me asfixio aquí, mamá, necesito salir". Di que sí, Antoñico, que es mejor asfixiarse en casa que congelarse dentro de un maldito coche a las tantas de la madrugada. Si ya a estas alturas lo que no sé es si peco de iluso, de impulsivo o simple y llanamente de gilipollas.

Bueno, tampoco nos pongamos catastróficos que eso no nos lleva absolutamente a nada. Tampoco tienes una vida _tan_ sumamente mala, es sólo que no es justamente lo que tú soñabas ser cuando te fuiste. Por casi todo lo demás está bastante bien. Mirándolo como lo miraría uno de los del pueblo: tienes salud, de dinero no estás mal y, eh, esto, si cambiamos amor por amistad, te sobra para darle un poco de vidilla a lo del dinero. ¿Ves como no es tan malo, después de todo?

Soltando un enorme, enorme suspiro, me recuesto contra el asiento y cojo el estuche de mi cámara. Me entretendrá un rato ir limpiando los objetivos, que algunos están llenos de polvo desde hace días, los pobres. Iba a sacar el que más sucio estaba cuando mi mirada se topó con algo que sobresalía entre los papeles de las instrucciones y recomendaciones del fabricante que llevaba siempre ahí por si acaso (aunque no las había tocado nunca, si no contamos obviamente con el momento en que tuve que tocarlas para ponerlas ahí, claro está). No pude evitar sonreír entre nostálgico y divertido cuando me quedé medio embobado mirando aquella estampa, que tenía por delante San Pancracio, patrón de la salud y el trabajo, y por detrás un calendario que ni siquiera era de este siglo. Mamá se empeñó en que llevara siempre esa estampa con la cámara, decía que me daría suerte. También se empeñó en que me llevara otro taco más de vírgenes y cristos y santos, así, cogido todo por un elástico, que más bien parecía un taco de pegatinas coleccionables, pero esas deben de estar aún en la maleta, creo que ni las saqué. Sí, así es mi madre: una castellana castiza y católica hasta las trancas. Bueno, ella y yo. No lo de católico, pero sí lo de castellano castizo. Después de todo, los dos somos nacimos en un pueblo del centro de España tan pequeño y tan recóndito que ni lo conocen los de los pueblos vecinos. Tengo hasta la teoría de que era el pueblo de que hablaba Cervantes en El Quijote, porque seguro que escribió aquella primera frase porque ni él sabía cómo se llamaba, y para quedar bien soltó eso. Eh, tener tiene sentido, no lo niegues. Y podría usarse eso para incentivar el turismo, que bien nos haría falta. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que hicieron un estudio y ya se sabía a qué pueblo se estaba refiriendo. Es igual.

El caso es que mi pueblo, a pesar de que no lo conozca nadie, es precioso. Pequeño como él sólo, pero eso le daba un encanto especial. No sé, supongo que en gran parte era por el hecho de que estábamos alejados de prácticamente todo rastro de modernidad, en aquellas casas del siglo pasado de ladrillo y tejados rojizos, en medio de la naturaleza, del paisaje especial que tiene la Meseta Central. También el hecho de que viviéramos ahí cuatro gatos mal contados hacía que todo se viviera como en familia. Uf, de hecho aún recuerdo cómo fue de emotiva la despedida que el pueblo nos hizo a mis padres y a mí cuando nos mudamos a Madrid. Ese día por llorar lloró hasta Manolete, el zalamero torillo que teníamos como mascota del pueblo. Al menos no fue un hasta siempre, ya que volvíamos de vez en cuando a pasar las vacaciones, pero es verdad que no era lo mismo que compartir el día a día con los pueblerinos. Bueno, y por no hablar de cómo me puse yo de insoportable cuando llegamos a la capital. La odiaba, la odiaba mucho. Después de todo, acostumbrado estaba a eso de salir a la calle cuando me apetecía, a tirarme hasta las tantas de la noche en el porche comiendo pipas, a corretear en calzoncillos detrás de las gallinas o a tirarme en medio del campo a echarme la siesta bajo la sombrita buena de un olmo a media tarde. La ciudad definitivamente no estaba hecha para mí. Pasó tiempo, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Madrid y yo hicimos las paces y empezamos a comunicarnos en el mismo idioma. Tampoco es que pasara de niño de pueblo a pijo, pero sí que me acostumbré a las comodidades e inconvenientes de vivir no sólo en una ciudad, sino en la misma capital del país. Pero yo nací en un pueblo perdido y cuando me haga mayor me terminaré de arrugar sentado en uno de sus bancos de madera bajo ese sol que sólo brilla así en ese lugar, visto queda eso para sentencia. Uh, ¿suena muy poético o son cosas mías? Bueno, sí, el caso es que…

¡Ah! ¡El móvil! ¡Dios, pero qué susto madre! Respiro varias veces para que me vuelva el aliento y esas cosas y me rebusco en los bolsillos hasta cogerlo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Qué, hoy toca noche movidita o es que te estás divirtiendo sin nosotros, pillín?

—Muy gracioso, Francis —respondí, llevándome una mano a la cara—. Esto es una tortura, llevo aquí toda la noche y no pasa absolutamente _nada_. Y me he quedado sin café.

—Ah, pobrecito mío —me dice, con uno de sus largos y dramáticos suspiros—. Bueno, sólo llamaba para saber cómo estabas…

—Jodido.

—Y para decirte que he dejado una taza de sopa en el microondas para cuando vuelvas. Necesitarás algo caliente.

—Ah, gracias, Francis, lo necesito de veras —sentí mis tripas rugir al decir eso.

—De nada, _chèrie. _Que te sea leve lo que te queda de noche. Buenas noches, Antonio.

—Espero que lo sea, sí. Buenas noches, Francis.

Ay, genial, ahora tengo sueño, frío y hambre, todo al mismo tiempo. ¡No es justo, hace tan solo una hora sólo tenía frío! Y bueno, dejaré aparte lo del aburrimiento porque, quieras que no, con mi cháchara interna me tengo entretenido. Un poco, al menos. Lo suficiente para mantenerme despierto aún pero también lo suficiente para rozar ese temido umbral de la locura. Venga, Antonio, haz algo de provecho a la de ya, que como sigas así te quedas frito en el asiento. ¿No ibas tú a limpiar los objetivos? Pues ponte a limpiarlos, anda.

Vuelvo a la funda de la cámara y saco uno de los objetivos para empezar a limpiarlo cuidadosamente, quitándole las manchitas que se habían acumulado en la lente con el paño. Cuando lo dejo para coger el siguiente, me doy cuenta de que aquel fue el primer objetivo que me compré. Me vuelve a traer recuerdos, inevitablemente. Me dejé literalmente un pastón en comprarme aquella réflex. Y cuando por fin, tras meses y meses de quedarse la marca de mi nariz en el escaparate de la tienda, llegó a mis manos dije automáticamente:

—Mamá, voy a ser fotógrafo.

Y ella me miró con aquella cara que me ponía siempre que dudaba de mi buen juicio, como si quisiera que recapacitara antes de hablar, tratando de impedirme hacer alguna locura antes de que mi testarudez me impidiera cambiar ya de idea.

—Cariño, ¿estás seguro de eso?

Aquella mirada solía servir en la mayoría de los casos, pero aquella vez no pudo con mi férrea determinación.

—Sí, mamá. Voy a ser fotógrafo. Por papá.

Entonces me sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de que en sus usualmente vivarachos ojos había una evidente sombra triste, caminó hacia mí y me dio un largo y fuerte abrazo, antes de irse a la cocina a fingir que lloraba por estar pelando cebollas, como siempre hacía cuando recordaba a papá o se daba cuenta de que su Antonio se estaba haciendo ya muy mayor.

Bueno, lo de la cámara es que tiene una larga historia. El primer trabajo de mi padre fue de periodista para un periódico de Barcelona. Pero lo que él realmente adoraba era la fotografía, esa era realmente su verdadera pasión. Siempre llevaba la cámara consigo para capturar todo aquello que le captaba la atención. Como los ojos de mi madre, pero eso de cómo se conocieron mis padres es otra historia que ahora me llevaría demasiado tiempo contar. El caso es que, al final tuvo que dejar su trabajo para casarse con mi madre y venirse a vivir al pueblo, y, claro, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar en lo que había, que era cuidar de las tierras de mis abuelos. Eso significaba, obviamente, poco tiempo para aficiones y demás, así que poco a poco fue dejando aparcada su querida cámara para ganar un sustento con el que darnos de comer a mamá y al futuro yo, que aunque no había nacido sí que le daba a la pobre un buen peso extra en la barriguita. Tuvieron que pasar años y años hasta que, un día que me mandó mi madre a buscar algo en el armario (más que armario prefiero llamarlo el cajón desastre de la casa), me encontré con la vieja caja metálica en la que estaba guardada. Era la primera vez que veía algo por el estilo, así que fui a preguntarle a mi padre que qué era aquello tan raro y para qué servía. Y él la cogió y la miró con aquellos ojos tan azules que tenía y casi podías ver en ellos la cantidad de recuerdos que se le agolparon al verla y entonces me miró a mí.

—Es una cámara de fotos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usarla, Toni?

Y yo asentí con esa sonrisa tan amplia y tan falta de los dientes de leche que se me habían caído y salí corriendo afuera.

Y así empezó todo, supongo. Yo acabé tan enamorado como mi padre con aquel particular _hobby_ y, cuando él murió, fue lo que me dejó especialmente para mí en herencia, aquella antigua cámara. Supuse que aquello significaba que quería que le diera el uso que él ya no podría darle, que era una especie de manera de decirme que quería que no la dejara de lado como tuvo que hacer él. Y me dediqué a fotografiar de todo, a todas horas. El tiempo que no pasaba en la tienda trabajando con mi madre lo pasaba en la calle, cámara en mano, o en la biblioteca leyendo cualquier libro que tratara del tema. Por aquellos momentos ya todos tenían cámaras digitales y yo seguía aún con aquella reliquia de carrete, pero me gustaba mucho más que aquellas sosas cámaras que ni siquiera tenían un visor decente. Claro está que empezó a hacerse más y más complicado –y caro- con el tiempo lo de encontrar y revelar los carretes. Así que pensé que tendría que comprarme una nueva, y, ya que estábamos, una mejor. Pudo ser suerte, pudo ser el destino, pudo ser una bendición del mismísimo Espíritu Santo, no sé, pero el caso es que un par de días de tomar aquella decisión me mandaron una carta diciendo que había ganado un concurso de fotografía al que me presenté. Así que lo tomé como una señal y, con parte ese dinero y parte del de mi trabajo en la tienda, me compré aquella réflex y con el resto de mis ahorros me pagué mis estudios de Fotografía.

¿Ves como tenía su buena historia detrás? Prácticamente la historia de mi vida está escrita ahí, en ese objetivo. Ahora, Antonio, ya que te has explayado lo suficiente y te has quedado a gustito, prosigue con tu trabajo y termina de limpiarla que…

Un momento. ¿Eso que escucho pueden ser indicios de vida? No puede ser. Apago la lucecita del coche y cojo la cámara. Vida. En la puerta enfrente de la cual llevo esperando literalmente horas. Casi siento que puedo llorar de la emoción, en serio. Pero en vez de eso, prefiero gastar estos preciosos momentos en situar la cámara en el hueco de la ventanilla y buscar a través del visor algo interesante en aquella súbita explosión de vida.

A veces me da por pensar, por recapacitar en lo que hice con mi vida una vez que me saqué la carrera de Fotografía y mi curso de inglés y decidí irme de España porque sentía que allí no iba a conseguir nada. Puede ser que no me equivocara, cierto. Después de todo, ahora vivo y trabajo nada más y nada menos que en Los Ángeles. Sin toda la pompa y boato que le suelen poner a eso de vivir allí, claro está, que nuestro pisito es de lo más normal del mundo, nada fuera de lo común. Eh, pero piso en Los Ángeles, después de todo. Eso no lo puede decir cualquiera. Si pretendo ser un alguien en esto, de comienzo está bastante bien. Estoy ganando dinero, muchísimo más del que conseguiría si siguiera de tendero. De hecho, cuando me salen bien las cosas puedo llegar a cobrar un verdadero pastón. Tampoco es algo de lo que cualquiera pueda ir alardeando por ahí. Sí, vine aquí a aprender a ser fotógrafo y es lo que estoy haciendo, de hecho. Y además, me estoy ganando la vida con una cámara, que es lo que andaba buscando. Soy una persona que trata de ser siempre positiva, trato siempre de ver lo bueno de las cosas, en lo que me podrían ayudar o en lo que podría sacar provecho para crecer como persona. Pero una parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzada cuando piensa que seguro que lo que mi padre deseaba que yo hiciera con una cámara no implicaba esto de hacer fotos a metros de distancia, con un teleobjetivo y a oscuras para pasar totalmente desapercibido. Hacer fotos de incógnito, a las tres de la mañana, enfrente de un lugar más conocido por su mala fama que por cualquier otra cosa, al cual había llegado por un chivatazo. Hacer fotos polémicas, hacer fotos indeseadas, hacer fotos indebidas e incluso hacer fotos ilícitas. No, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, por ende mucho menos orgulloso debería sentirse mi padre de mí, ciertamente. Pero es mi actual trabajo, tengo que hacerlo. Así que, siempre que pienso que me estoy equivocando pero a niveles insospechadamente elevados con el rumbo que está llevando mi vida trato de pensar en positivo, en que algún día conseguiré un trabajo de fotógrafo decente, con renombre, que todos conozcan y me hagan volver a mirar la cámara de mi padre con ojos orgullosos, como diciéndole a través de ella que conseguí lo que él me propuso. Que puedo hacerlo, que si he sido capaz de pasar de un recóndito pueblo a Los malditos Ángeles, puedo ser alguien en este mundillo.

Pero que, hasta que la suerte, el destino o el mismísimo Espíritu Santo vuelvan a hacer de las suyas… seguiré siendo un mísero _paparazzi_.


	2. Stop calling, stop calling!

_Y en aquella noche, bañados sus cuerpos con la tenue luz de la luna, hicieron el amor hasta caer extenuados sobre las suaves sábanas de seda. No cesaron un momento las caricias por todo el cuerpo, los susurros, los vestigios de un largo y placentero viaje a aquella pequeña muerte que era cada orgasmo. Sus manos sobre su cintura, las suyas sobre su pelo, los besos se sucedieron uno tras otro, cada vez más largos, disfrutando pausadamente de cada sensación que les invadía. _

_Nunca había sentido aquello antes, esa sensación de plenitud, de ternura, de _amor_. En sus anteriores relaciones todo resultaba tan frío y distante, tan centrado en el placer físico que olvidaba por completo todo sentimiento. Y ahora llegaba él y llenaba su pecho con una reconfortante mezcla de ilusión y esperanzas. Era como si hubiera repuesto su fe en aquella palabra de cuatro letras que durante tanto consideró tabú. Casi sentía ese hilito rojo que algunas personas llamaban destino uniendo sus dedos firmemente._

_Casi._

—_Te quiero —suspiró, al romperse el beso, contra sus labios, pintada en sus labios una sutil y casi inapreciable sonrisa. _

_Y aquellos segundos de tenso silencio mataron algo en su anterior._

—_Ya lo sé —fue su corta y tajante respuesta. _

_No tardó en darse cuenta del craso error que resultó el haber pronunciado aquello. En otros casos podría haberse retractado, haber dicho que lo sentía, incluso que era broma, pero no esta vez. El daño estaba más que hecho, aunque no hubiera ninguna herida visible. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse exactamente cuál era el error de aquello, de sincerarse y abrir su corazón de hielo apenas un poco con él, justamente, después de haberse dejado el alma aquella noche entre sus sábanas. Qué de malo hay en un te quiero, se preguntó, y se respondió al instante, pues era el te quiero mismo lo erróneo. E irónicamente, añadió, lo único que era humanamente incapaz de evitar por mucho que quisiera._

_Así que, mientras le veía romper el cálido abrazo, la confortante cercanía, el tierno momento posterior al placer al levantarse del lecho y ponerse su ropa, se le mezclaron en su cerebro el remordimiento, la soledad, el ahogo, la tristeza, el abatimiento, la negación. Quiso preguntarle por qué se iba, pero realmente ya sabía aquello. Quiso decirle que aquel te quiero era mentira, que no se lo tomara en serio, pero sabía que ya era tarde para tal burda excusa. Quiso cuestionarle por qué le molestaba que se sincerara con él, si, al fin y al cabo, eran sus sentimientos y no podría cambiarlos aunque lo deseara, pero sabía que evadiría hablar del tema como fuera. Quiso gritarle, decirle que se fuera, que no sufriría por ello, que sólo era otro más, pero sabía que aquello no era cierto y que jamás se creería algo tan estúpido. Quiso levantarse y abrazarle por la espalda y no soltarle hasta que volviera a la cama, pero su cuerpo no le respondía apenas. Quiso hacer tantas cosas por evitar que se fuera, y, sin embargo, lo único que alcanzó a decir fue un apenas audible:_

— _Quédate. Por favor, quédate._

_Y entonces él…_

¿Él qué? ¿Se dio la vuelta y se quedó?

Venga, vamos, ¿qué clase de idiota se quedaría, por amor de Dios? Es decir, ¿por qué habría de quedarse siquiera? ¿Por compasión? ¿Por pena? ¿Por reparo? ¿Por aburrimiento? ¿Por… _amor_?

No pudo evitar soltar una fuerte y amarga carcajada con aquello, tras la cual dio una larga calada a su cigarro, expulsándolo lentamente por sus labios en una nube que emborronó en gris su visión apenas un momento.

Amor. Ya, claro, _amor_.

Menuda gilipollez.

Mandaría aquel estúpido sentimiento a tomar bien por saco si no fuera porque, para su completa desgracia, su trabajo le obligaba a de entenderlo, a manejarlo y ante todo, a narrarlo mejor que nadie. Y convertía su vida en un ridículo esperpento el escribir acerca de sentimientos, de modos de vida e ilusiones que él no sólo no compartía, sino que, para mayor inri, detestaba hasta el punto de hacerle vomitar. Sinceramente, sentía que todo últimamente en su vida era o una enorme consecución de ironías o una paradoja comparable incluso a la del gato de Schrödinger. Después de todo él, que no sólo francés sino concretamente parisino de nacimiento, que se fue de casa a los dieciocho a cumplir el sueño bohemio en los Estados Unidos, que salió decidido a escribir para ganarse la vida, que se había convertido en un autor de una saga de _best-seller_ de literatura romántico-erótica, había dejado de creer en el amor.

Al principio pensó que aquello no era un obstáculo real. Después de todo, creía firmemente que un buen escritor no necesitaba más que una buena documentación para recrear sus mundos, sólo un buen análisis de sus personajes para comprenderlos sin tener que compartir sus visiones de vida. Sin embargo, sus mayores habilidades como novelista no ayudaban en absoluto a soportar la tortura que conllevaba escribir cada párrafo. Más que nada porque cada apasionado sentimiento y cada frase ñoña que narraba le hacían desear más y más fregar el maldito suelo con las páginas de su futuro libro como fregona. Para él sólo era un insoportable acúmulo de páginas colmadas de insulsos sentimientos de absurdo romanticismo. Pero aquello era lo que vendía entre su público, y tenía que confiar en su olfato como escritor para darle coba a ese argumento a medio desarrollar al menos unas cuantas decenas de páginas más. Sólo unas –dolorosas– decenas de páginas más de memeces y ya acabaría aquella maldita sea saga. Y de hecho la acabaría pero bien acabada: escenita de amor en las narices del antagonista, cuando menos se lo espere nadie un buen atropello, se mueren los dos juntos a lo Romeo y Julieta, mucho drama y apaga y vámonos. El cobraría su dinero con su polémico libro final y ya entonces vería qué podría hacer con su vida. Si hacía falta sería el secretario de su hermana, sinceramente prefería cualquier cosa menos detestar de este modo su antaño adorado empleo en las letras.

Lo cierto, sin embargo, es que temía llegar a ese punto. No quería dejar aquello, le gustaba ser escritor, lo adoraba, era su sueño hecho real. No quería dejar de sentarse enfrente de su portátil con su café en la mano, trasnochando porque las musas le habían invadido de improvisto. Y había sido esfuerzo de muchos años mantener aquella semi-rutina que se le antojaba tan liberal y satisfactoria como trabajo estable, lo cual podía asegurar que era de todo menos fácil de conseguir. Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel era su trabajo ideal, obviamente no querría trabajar en nada más que no fuera esto, pero temía no servir para algo que no fuera el romance. Lo temía de veras. Y si odiaba el romance y no quería seguir escribiendo nada por el estilo pero tampoco podía escribir otro género y no quería dejar su trabajo de escribir pero tendría que seguir escribiendo romance igualmente, pero lo odiaba y…

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, resoplando con fuerza contra ellas. Lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar por el momento. Bajándolas lentamente por su rostro, las juntó un momento que aprovechó para hacer un par de respiraciones profundas, de esas en las que tenías que enviar el aire hasta el fondo de tus pulmones, soltando luego el aire suavemente. Apagando su cigarro en el demasiado lleno cenicero a pesar de que aún estaba a la mitad, bajó la tapa del portátil y abrió la ventana para que, ahora sí, el olor a tabaco saliera de la habitación. Luego se puso de nuevo su camisa (bueno, cada escritor tenía sus manías, ¿no? Él sentía que no podía escribir tres líneas sin fumar y sin quitarse al menos algo de ropa) y salió de su cuarto, rumbo a la cocina.

—Vaya, vaya, por fin te has despertado —dijo con una sonrisita al aún no del todo despierto chico, que estaba prácticamente tendido encima de la mesa—. Te desearía los buenos días, pero poco sentido tiene decir eso a las dos de la tarde pasadas…

—Comida —le soltó sin mayor preámbulo. El otro alzó su ceja cuanto pudo, mirándole con cara de reproche, lo que le hizo corregir su anterior orden con un pacífico "por favor".

—Voy, voy — musitó, abriendo el frigorífico para coger el trozo de _quiche_ que había guardado para su compañero y metiéndolo en el microondas—. Bueno, ¿qué tal te fue ayer? ¿Productivo al menos?

Su primera respuesta fue simplemente encoger los hombros.

—Algo, supongo. Al final conseguí sacar algunas fotos —volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa— aunque ni siquiera las he mirado aún. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparme por si necesitaba hacer más o no, la verdad.

—Cómo no —se dio la vuelta para poder sacar el plato del microondas y se lo puso encima de la mesa al español junto con un tenedor, que tardó apenas unos segundos en lanzarse a engullirlo. Le dejó también una servilleta, pero a esta pareció hacerle más bien poco caso. Suspiró que casi sonó a rendición y giró su muñeca para mirar su reloj. La tarta ya debería estar hecha. Sigilosamente, fue a cerrar la puerta de la cocina y abrió el horno con cautela, sacando poco a poco la tarta, poniéndola encima de la mesa y sacando un cuchillo para partirla en trozos.

— ¡Uah, Francis, has hecho tarta de chocolate! —exclamó Antonio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. El rubio puso una verdadera mueca de horror antes de chistarle para que bajara la voz, pero, ciertamente, ya era demasiado tarde.

El estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de un golpe fue ciertamente la manera perfecta de anunciar su llegada.

— ¡Tartaaaaaaaaaa! —soltó a voz de grito, cruzando la habitación en un par de rapidísimas zancadas y, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, cogió la tarta y el cuchillo y salió tan rápidamente de la cocina como entró, dejando a su paso una estela de maldiciones entre dientes, proferidas al parecer porque se estaba quemando las manos.

—Genial —musitó Francis mientras miraba con mala cara la escenita, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Luego desvió la mirada al anonadado español—. Que sepas que nos acabamos de quedar ambos sin postre por tu culpa.

— ¿Cómo? —se levantó de sopetón de la mesa y le miró con cara de gatito desorientado— ¡Pe-pe-pero… ! —Francis cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Si te das prisa a lo mejor consigues un trozo, no creo que pueda devorar una tarta entera recién salida del horno tan deprisa.

Y, con un chirrido de la silla al moverse, salió como una exhalación también de la cocina, al grito de "¡Gilbert, maldito, yo también quiero tarta, Gilbert!", rápidamente respondido por un "¡Nunca!" con aquella característica y a veces tan odiosa voz que el alemán tenía.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se acarició las sienes con movimientos circulares. Realmente no es que le apeteciera volver a su habitación, pero es que necesitaba fumar y hacía demasiado frío fuera para simplemente salir para eso. Así que, tratando de no hacer caso a los gritos casi de guerra que parecían venir de la habitación de Gilbert (desde "¡Quita tus sucias zarpas de mi tarta!" a "¡Pero no seas rancio y dame un cacho aunque sea!) se dirigió a su ahora más que nunca santuario en aquella loca casa, lanzándose casi a su paquete de cigarros. Sentándose encima de una cama que ni se había molestado en hacer (hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Con suerte Gilbert no se enteraría de ello y no le obligaría a hacerla) encendió el pitillo. Lo último que quería ahora era escribir, así que procuró guardar el documento y cerró el programa, pensando que no le vendría mal echarle un vistazo a alguna de sus redes sociales. Total, cualquier cosa mejor que aburrirse mirando el techo.

Despreocupadamente, se metió en aquella página de internet y entró en su cuenta. Lo primero que se encontró fue que Gilbert había cambiado su estado con una foto de… ¿la tarta? ¿Cómo podía ese maldito hacer esta clase de cosas tan rápido?

_**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** (derkaiservonawesome)_

_FrancisBnfy ha hecho tarta de chocolate! No, es sólo para MÍ, ToniFdzCarr #jódete #i'mawesome #foodporn_

Soltó una carcajada mezclada con humo. Debía admitir que tenía gracia, ese maldito alemán. Tras darle un "me gusta" a aquello, siguió bajando por la lista de actualizaciones. Tuvo que bajar mucho, _mucho_ hasta encontrarse algo que no fuera de Gilbert, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era una de esas personas que parecían "un poco" adictas de más a esto de las redes sociales. "¡Oh, una mosca volando por mi habitación! Foto Twitter" "¡Oh, comida deliciosa y apetecible! Foto Twitter" "¡Oh, mi pajarito está adorable hoy también! Foto Twitter "¡Oh, estoy en el baño y tengo unos abdominales perfectos! Foto Twitter". Y así sucesivamente día sí día también.

Estaba leyendo un mensaje en la cuenta de Lovino Vargas acerca de sus próximas fechas de conciertos cuando saltó de la nada la canción "_J'en ai marre"_. Alguien le llamaba.

— ¿Diga?

—Rana —así de simple y efectivo fue su "saludo". Suficiente para hacerle saber quién hablaba, suficiente para mandar una mano a la cara y mandar una muda palabrota a sus labios.

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que llamarle _él_ _ahora_?

—Vaya, Arthur, eres tú. Qué _grata_ sorpresa…

— ¿Qué parte de "llámame" es la que se escapa de tu entendimiento? —soltó apresuradamente, casi forzando un poco más de lo normal su cerrado acento británico— Porque, sabes, creí que en su momento habías entendido la orden perfectamente, pero viendo la maldita hora doy por hecho que algo en tu cerebro no funciona adecuadamente.

—Yo creí que tú entendías el significado de "no voy a hacerlo" —respondió con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

—Y yo que un simple "que lo hagas" bastaba para que entendieras que quería que lo hicieras y punto.

Se le escapó un chasquido con la lengua casi sin querer. Pocas, pocas personas conseguían sacarlo de quicio a él, que tenía que compartir piso y vida con aquellos dos cafres que ahora estaban peleándose por una tarta. Pero ese inglés lo hacía con una facilidad pasmosa y demasiado a menudo, lo cual sólo conseguía ponerle aún peor. Lo único que le aliviaba un poco era pensar que su odio era recíproco.

—Um, oye, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado trabajando así que voy a cortar —se excusó burdamente, pulsando cuan fuerte podía las teclas de su portátil aparentando estar trabajando en su novela cuando lo que realmente escribía era una ristra de sandeces en una de las fotos del inglés en la que salía felizmente cogiendo de la mano a su chico.

—Francis, voy a hablar lenta y claramente de modo que hasta un francés retrasado como tú me entenderá sin problema alguno —apenas se escuchó el "_salaud_" que el susodicho pronunció entre dientes—. A las cinco y media estaré esperándote en el Starbucks. Llévate el portátil y dile a ese vago de Heracles que venga también.

Y colgó antes de que pudiera decirle que no pensaba aparecer ahí. Ese maldito… Una exhalación de indignación tras una larga calada terminó aquella frase.

¿En qué retorcida, perturbada y descarriada cabecita cabe invitar al destrozado ex al que habías dejado hace escasos meses por otro justamente en la cafetería que frecuentabais juntos y donde se te declaró? Efectivamente: sólo en la de Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

¡No, no es una ilusión, sigo viva, mis queridos lectores! Ahora en serio, siento la larguísima espera, en serio. Esto ha tardado demasiado en ser escrito y lo admito. Realmente todo es culpa mayormente de que he replanteado la manera que voy a usar para narrar esta historia. Esto iba a ser meramente un Spamano, pero mi adorada cabecita, siempre complicando las cosas, ha acabado creando todo un dinámico mundo alrededor de esta pareja que como escritora simplemente no puedo obviar. Siento si a alguno de los lectores le molesta así, pero... no puedo evitarlo, Francis y Gilbert también se merecen su protagonismo en esto.

A ver, cositicas que tengo que deciros:

- A partir de ahora cambiaré la manera de narrar según el punto de vista (Antonio, Francis o Gilbert) que use para narrar. En el caso de Francis he decidido darle un aire más enrevesado y lleno de florituras que la narración simple y directa de Antonio, además de usar una tercera persona que compagina perfectamente con el hecho de que él sea escritor. No, no suelo hacer cosas de estas "porque sí y ya está" xD

- Por si no se ha entendido, el principio es un extracto de la novela de Francis. Será un tema recurrente en sus capítulos.

- No voy a revelar nombres porque se descubrirán tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, ¡siempre podéis jugar a tratar de adivinarlos! x3

- Yo no tengo Twitter, así que si meto algún traspies tratando de describir su interfaz... ¡perdonadme y corregidme!

- Prometo que en el siguiente narrará Toni.

Traducciones de cosas:

- _derkaiservonawesome (_alemán_): Der Kaiser von Awesome, _o "El Emperador de lo Impresionante". Un nick perfecto para Gilbert y su ego.

- _J'en ai marre _(francés): una fantástica canción de Alizée que significa "Estoy harta".

- _salaud _(francés): literalmente, cabrón.

Y eso en esencia, creo... Como siempre digo, los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**

**EDIT (11/10): **Um, vale, acabo de descubrir que no puedo poner arrobas aquí, así que la parte de Twitter se ve rara ;_; Imagináos que cada cosa señalada con una línea va precedida de una, ¿vale? Y traducciones añadidas.


	3. Got to get down on Friday

— ¿Dónde decías que íbamos, Gilbert? —pregunta Francis desde debajo de su bufanda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No sé! —exclama el alemán, dándose la vuelta para mirarle, andando de espaldas—Yo dije _que nos íbamos_, no _a dónde íbamos_, así que a mí no me mires.

Y, justo en el momento en que iba a chocar contra una farola, se da la vuelta y la sortea hasta elegantemente.

Gracias a Dios no era a mí al que le tocó hacer eso.

El suspiro de Francis, tan largo y sentido y teatral como siempre pareció incluso más largo y sentido y teatral que de costumbre. Como si las otras veces fueran hubieran sido de prueba para hacer adecuadamente este último.

—Gilbert, sabes perfectamente que, al contrario que tú, tanto Antonio como yo tenemos trabajo, mucho trabajo que hacer y aun así te empeñas en que salgamos, encima sin siquiera tener un rumbo fijo…

—Eh, oye, franchute, es viernes por la noche, para empezar —levanta un dedo— y te recuerdo que los viernes por la noche se sale o se sale. Además —levanta otro dedo— tú eres el que deberías agradecer que te saque de casa a pasear de vez en cuando, que prácticamente sólo sales al mundo exterior para hacer la compra y para fumar en el balcón. Que, hablando de eso —guarda su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y añade en un gruñido—, la casa empieza a _apestar_ a tabaco por tu maldita culpa.

—Eso es cierto —corroboro asintiendo. Francis me dedica una mirada airada y yo sólo me encojo de hombros—. Admítelo, Francis, _ahí_ lleva razón.

— Oh, _sacrebleu!_ —refunfuña entre dientes, levantando las manos al cielo—¡Tener amigos para esto!

— ¡Déjate ya de actuar como la mediocre actriz de un melodrama de tres al cuarto y propón tú algún sitio donde podamos ir! —ordena Gilbert, bajando una de las manos del francés con la suya.

— ¿No podemos ir a ese bar al que fuimos hace un par de semanas, ese en el que ponían tan buena cerveza? —pregunto yo, mirando a ambos.

— ¿Te refieres al irlandés? Oh, no, Toni, _ya no_ —negando con la cabeza, le dedica una acusadora mirada a Gilbert—. Gracias a nuestro queridísimo Gilbert, ya no podemos entrar ahí. Posiblemente _de por vida._

—Eh, oye, ese gilipollas se lo buscó —se defiende, señalándole con el dedo, antes de soltar una risotada amarga—. Que es mil veces mejor el whisky que la cerveza alemana, menudo ignorante de la vida…

— ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto, nunca he visto a nadie que se mereciera más que le dieras un derechazo sin previo aviso que a él! —confiesa, con evidente ironía—. Mira que descalificar la calidad una bebida alcohólica inventada por los babilonios, qué poca vergüenza…

Al parecer, la respuesta que recibió fue un casi ininteligible "estaba muy borracho, joder".

—Además —sigue, sin dejar de echarle la culpa de todo con aquella mirada—, me he dado cuenta de que salir contigo es como inscribirse en una especie de enrevesada gymkhana donde participamos en varios concursos como: "evita a toda costa al malvado batallón de ex de Gilbert", "adivina en qué bares te han prohibido la entrada gracias a Gilbert", "intenta ligar con alguien cuando tienes pegado a la espalda a Gilbert haciendo chistes negros de nazis" o, mi favorito personal, "acierta cuántas copas necesita Gilbert para que empiece a comportarse como un borracho violento".

— ¡Oh, vamos! Admite que eso sólo hace que todo sea _mucho_ más divertido —le responde con un gran, poco inocente sonrisa en los labios y un más que evidente destello de orgullo en los ojos.

Y Francis soltó unos cuantos improperios en francés mientras Gilbert por su parte se carcajeaba descaradamente. Nada que no fuera usual entre ellos, una típica estampa. Después de todo, eran como el perro y el gato: siempre había algo que sacara de las casillas a uno del otro.

Pero en el fondo se llevaban bien, creedme. A su manera, pero bien.

Yo decido, como casi siempre, hacer oídos sordos de sus peleas, y paseo mirando los escaparates y carteles distraídamente. Esta noche hacía realmente mucho frío, lo cual explicaba el hecho de que apenas hubiera un alma en la calle. Además, ya eran bien entradas las once de la noche, lo que significaba que la gente ya estaría en sus casas durmiendo o en los bares, a resguardo de este frío invernal, entre copa y copa. Que es justamente lo que yo estaba deseando ahora, beber algo y ante todo, entrar a un sitio con calefacción para poder entrar en calor cuanto antes.

Pero claro, _ahí_ Francis tenía razón: cada año que pasaba nos quedábamos con menos y menos sitios a los que podíamos ir tranquilamente. Por diferentes razones, claro está, si bien en la explicación de casi todas llegaba algún momento, tarde o temprano, en el que tenías que soltar el nombre de Gilbert. El caso es que la principal consecuencia de eso es que nos dejaba, a efectos prácticos, en decidir ir a alguno de "los sitios de siempre" o, claro está… probar algo nuevo.

— ¡Eh, chicos! —me paro de repente, señalando con la cabeza— ¡Mirad allí!

Era un cartel que no habíamos visto nunca, lo que le da unos cinco puntos a favor. También se los da que fuera un sitio pequeño y que poco destacaba de los edificios de alrededor (una regla simple: a más luces más mosquitos, ¿no? Pues igual con las personas). El tercero era que alguien salió en ese momento poniéndose la chaqueta, lo que significaba que, sí, dentro debía hacer calorcito.

Así que, tirando un poco de Gilbert, que decía que le daba demasiada mala espina que hubiera algo escrito en ruso, entramos. Y sí, tal y como pensaba, era un local pequeño y sin apenas decoración especialmente destacable, pero, joder, qué temperatura tan agradable tenía, más diez puntos.

Apenas tardé un momento en deshacerme del pesado chaquetón y de la bufanda, echándome hacia atrás en el banco con un suspiro de evidente agrado. ¡Qué cómodo era! Este sitio ganaba puntos por momentos, de veras.

—Oh, vaya, hacía años que no escuchaba esta canción —murmura Francis mientras se quita el pañuelo y lo deja a un lado—. Qué buenos recuerdos me trae… ¿Cómo era el nombre?

—A mí también me los trae —sonrío, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa—. Hmmm, el titulo… ¿Tal vez algo como "_Aphrodisiac in love_"?

— ¡Sí, era eso! —asiente con la cabeza tras chocar los dedos.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es qué habrá pasado con la cantante, hace muchísimo que no se escucha nada de ella. ¡Ay, cómo se llamaba, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! Empezaba por i, creo recordar… ¿Irene o algo por el estilo?

—Oh, _Gott_, parad ya de marujear los dos —suelta Gilbert, mientras mira la carta de bebidas, bufando—. Por favor, mirad lo que sirven aquí: vodka de vainilla, vodka de caramelo, vodka de mango, vodka de manzana… ¡Eso no es vodka, son mariconadas! ¡El vodka no debería tener sabor más que a alcohol!

—Juraría que tú odiabas el vodka, Gil —murmura Francis, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Y lo _odio_, no pienso volver a probar una sola gota de esa jodida bebida en lo que me queda de vida! —le replica, visiblemente enfadado— ¡Pero creo tener criterio suficiente para decir que son mariconadas! ¡Y ya has conseguido ponerme de mala leche, _verdammt_!

Tras esto, tiró la carta encima de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con un demasiado pueril gesto en la cara. Yo miro a Francis levantando los hombros, y él tan sólo mueve la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Cosas de Gil con Ivan —murmura muy bajito en mi oído, para que no lo escuchara él.

Ah, sí, claro. Ivan, el famoso Ivan. Y con eso me refiero a que era un nombre que había escuchado demasiadas veces para no tener ni tan sólo una mínima idea de quién era. Bueno, juntando pequeñas pistas que fui recogiendo con el tiempo algo conseguí saber de él: sabía que era un ruso ex de Gilbert con el que la cosa no acabó bien (mejor dicho, _peor de lo normal_), que tenía una nariz enorme y que nombrarle equivalía al alemán rompiendo algo, que podía ser desde un plato a, qué se yo, tu propia nariz.

Supongo que entra en la categoría de "cosas que me perdí por llegar tarde a Los Ángeles". Porque, según tengo entendido, muchas y muy variadas cosas pasaron mientras ellos dos vivían juntos en el piso antes de que llegara yo. Entre ellas sus vanos intentos de encontrar un tercer ocupante. Al parecer espantaron a todos sus anteriores compañeros de piso (cosa poco sorprendente, por otra parte) hasta que finalmente llegué yo para completar finalmente el "trío maravilla".

Ay, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer mi "entrevista de nuevo inquilino". Particularmente los más que evidentes intentos de Gilbert de seguir con la "tradición" y que yo también saliera despavorido de aquel sitio al saludarme entre las sombras preguntándome con su voz más sádica: "¿_Quieres jugar a un juego_?".

Claro está que yo no había visto nunca _Saw_ y no entendí la referencia así que le chafé un poco el plan asintiendo mientras sacaba mi baraja de cartas española diciendo que sería genial echarse un "cinquillo".

Yo aún sigo firme en mi teoría de que si conseguí quedarme fue, por raro que resulte, gracias a mi madre. Sí, sí, sí. Después de todo, eso de que me preparara un _tapper_ de leche frita para que el camino ayudó _mucho_ a que Gil accediera. Yo diría que pasó de tratar de echarme a base de hacer chistes malos y algo racistas de mexicanos a abrazarme e implorarme que me quedara con ellos unos dos minutos, que fueron los que necesitó para zampárselo enterito. Por no dejar no dejó ni el azúcar y la canela que se había pegado al plástico.

Ah, buenos tiempos, aquellos en los que…

¡Pero Madre del Amor Hermoso! ¡Menudo par de…!

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, negando con la cabeza, trato de mirar a otro lado que no sea a aquel par de pechos que, de repente, se encontraban sobre nuestra mesa. Así que, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por el que merezco reconocimiento, mis ojos se apartan de aquel demasiado atrayente escote y acaban fijos en el precioso rostro que me sonreía amablemente.

— ¡Buenas noches, chicos! —saluda la chica en cuestión, con un marcado acento eslavo.

Joder, sí que era preciosa. Más allá de aquella _pechonalidad_, me refiero. Tenía un rostro redondeado enmarcado por una corta melenita rubia, de piel muy blanquita (no tanto como Gilbert pero casi, para entendernos), que contrastaba con sus labios y mejillas sonrosados, que a su vez hacían un hermoso contraste con aquellos ojos (los de arriba, los de arriba) puramente azules, como el mismísimo cielo. Y encima tenía una voz angelical y melodiosa cerrando el paquete. En resumen, un auténtico ángel se me había aparecido.

Ella se endereza, levantando hasta la altura del hombro su mano, que sujetaba el paño que había usado al parecer para limpiar nuestra mesa, la otra mano apoyada sobre nuestra mesa, y echa la cadera ligeramente a un lado al cambiar el peso en las piernas

— ¿Qué vais a tomar?

Ah, claro, era la camarera. Esto le daba unos, qué se yo, _cincuenta_ puntos más a este sitio.

—Yo una cerveza, por favor —pido yo, sonriéndole tontamente de vuelta. Luego dirijo la mirada a mis amigos, extrañado de no haber escuchado la voz de Gilbert antes que la mía. El ver que Francis le había tapado la boca me dio una convincente respuesta.

—Y a nosotros otras dos, _s'il vous plaît_.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la barra. Inevitablemente, porque era inevitable, estuvimos un rato los tres mirando de manera un tanto descarada su trasero.

—Joder, menudo par de tetas tiene la camarera, ¿no?

— ¡Oh, Gilbert, _sabía_ que tenía que taparte la boca por algo!

—Venga, Francis, es un hecho, son jodidamente _enormes_. Además, está buena, está _muy_ buena… —aparta por fin la vista de su trasera y nos mira con su cara más perversa— Tíos, ¿apostamos algo a ver quién se la liga primero?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué? —pregunto yo, intrigado. Francis tan sólo levanta su mano.

—Anillo —murmura, como si fuera obvio. Pero no era obvio en absoluto, así que le miro con cara de no entender un pijo, lo cual hace que suelte un bufido airado mientras se señala repetidamente el dedo anular —. ¡Anillo, anillo, anillo! —no, aún no pillo nada— ¡Que está casada, par de palurdos!

— ¡Ah! —suelto, cayendo ahora sí en la cuenta de qué quería decir—Pues menudo fiasco… Y menuda suerte que tiene su señor esposo, dicho sea de paso.

—_Gott_, en qué cosas más enrevesadas te fijas, franchute —gruñe Gilbert, poniendo un momento los ojos en blanco—. Además, no sé qué tiene que ver eso con mi apuesta.

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso y me repugnas, Gilbert Beilschmidt—le responde, arrugando la nariz con evidente asco.

—Sabes que lo hice una vez y que podría volver a hacerlo —murmura simplemente, con una de todo menos tranquilizadora sonrisa. Tampoco esta vez entendí del todo qué quiso decir con eso, pero, joder, si mis neuronas tramitaron la indirecta debidamente, creo que lo mejor será ni preguntar siquiera. Suena a una de esas historias suyas que tanto distan de ser agradables de escuchar, así que mejor ni enterarse, no vaya a ser que ahora pille yo un trauma.

—Lo dicho: eres un pedazo de cerdo asqueroso y escucharte me produce arcadas.

—Prefiero ser un asqueroso cerdo alemán a ser una amargada rana francesa como tú.

—Venga, chicos, no os pongáis a pelear ahora —ruego—. Hemos salido a pasárnoslo bien un rato los tres juntos, no a discutir la cuestionable moral de Gil, que todos sabemos perfectamente que viene defectuosa de fábrica —sólo suelta un bufido, sin negarlo—. Y además, ya llegan nuestras cervezas así que…

Pero entonces escucho un algo que poco tardé en identificar como el tono de mi móvil. Así que lo cojo, intrigado, y leo el mensaje que acababa de enviarme un número desconocido.

—Oh Dios mío… —murmuro, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla. Entonces me lo vuelvo a meter en el bolsillo y recojo mis cosas en un suspiro— Tengo que irme. Trabajo. _MUY_ urgente.

Y abandono el bar a la carrera, dejando atrás las preguntas a gritos de Gilbert, con el corazón acelerado, sin creerme aún del todo lo que acababa de leer en aquel SMS anónimo.

Acaso… ¿Acaso era cierto que _él_ estaba aquí?

* * *

No. No estáis soñando, no son fantasías... ¡He actualizado! *baila al ritmo de Bonney M. Literalmente, que tiene la canción de "Rasputin" puesta*

Para empezar... Lo siento horrores. Las musas vienen, se van, y en mi caso se van más que vienen. Además, el período de exámenes de febrero ha hecho mucho daño a mis neuronas y ha quemado mi tiempo para dedicarle a mis fics. ¡Pero bueno, ya pasó (con los resultados que sean, coffcoff) y me he podido poner con _Paparazzi_! Además, os traigo unas noticias "semi-buenas": tras venirme el brote de inspiración, temí olvidarlo todo como me ocurre tan a menudo, así que, extrañas cosas que tiene una, tengo escrito ya el capítulo 5 también. Así que, si tengo suerte y termino el 4 rapidito, no tendréis que esperar tanto como tuvisteis que esperar para tener este.

Vale, ya lo sé, os la sopla un poco, pero a mí me viene super bien hacer esto XD

No sé qué más deciros... Ya empiezan las menciones a otros personajes, soy una escritora feliz ~3 Sí, pretendo meter aquí a todos, o al menos a _casi_ todos los personajes de la serie de alguna u otra manera. Estoy así de loca.

Ah, he pensado en dejaros al final de cada capítulo unas cuántas preguntas para que tratéis de responderlas en los _reviews_ o al menos en vuestra mente, para que opinéis. En este, por ejemplo, serían: ¿Por qué Toni ha salido tan rápido del bar? ¿Quién es el _él _que menciona al final? ¿Con quién está casada Ucrania? ¿Batallón de malvados ex de Gilbert, a lo Ramona Flowers? ¿Que pasó con Ivan? ¿Cómo se llamaba la cantante que ni Francis ni Toni conseguían sacarse de la punta de la lengua? ¿Jugaron Gil y Toni al final al cinquillo? ¿Es cierto que una persona que diga que el whisky es mejor que el vodka merece un derechazo en los morros?

¡Opinad, opinad, que todas -o, al menos, _casi_ todas- serán respondidas próximamente!

Ah, y antes de irme, deciros que el siguiente capítulo será el primero de Gilbert. Permitidme que grite FUCK YEAH. Es mi personaje favorito, después de todo, y, qué queréis que os diga... **adoro** su historia

¡Gracias a todos por adelantado por seguir ahí~!

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**


End file.
